It is known to use an electric counter-rotating fan assembly to cool components in an electronic system. A counter-rotating fan assembly includes two rotors that turn in opposite directions. The blades of the rotors are pitched oppositely so that the two rotors blow air in the same direction even though the fans themselves turn in opposite directions. The axes of the fans are generally parallel with one another in a counter-rotating fan assembly. In most cases, the fans are axially aligned.